SemiTrue Story
by Rivulet027
Summary: Unconnected xover drabbles. Pairings are in the title. Warning: slash, femslash and het.
1. DawnDaniel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS, Ats, Stargate, X-men, Supernatural, The L-Word, Power Rangers, Bones or NCIS. The title was borrowed from the Jimmy Buffet album 'Beach House on the Moon'.

Note: This will be a series of unconnected drabbles, different fandoms, diffrent pairings. Warning there will be slash, femslash and het.

Fandom: Stargate SG-1.

Warning: Het

The Dawn and Daniel Show:

They were at it again, nose to nose and disagreeing passionately. Jack loved this show, because it was rare anyone could keep up with Daniel, when it came to languages, or get him that infuriated. One day, hopefully soon, they'd realize the sexual tension.

"I don't…"

"Because it's Fyarl you skeptic! I speak Fyarl!"

"There is no such thing! I know if there was!"

"Yes there is! It's right there," Dawn growled, "Don't believe me? I'll call the person who taught me!"

Oh kissing, finally. Jack smiled and turned to Sam, "So who won the pot?"

"You sir."

Jack smirked.


	2. XanderNorthstar

Fandom: X-men

Warning: Slash

Frustrated:

"I hate you!" Jean-Paul declared. He waited for a reaction, anything more than that smile that irked him so.

"Yeah, really?" Xander asked in that semi-hopeful teasing way.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Xander replied with another grin.

Jean-Paul glared. Most people shied away after they got a taste of his acid tongue, but Xander just had to laugh and then tease him. It was annoying, and also fascinating. Xander poked him, "Doing what?"

Jean-Paul opened his mouth then shut it. Only Xander could render him speechless. With a frustrated growl he reacted as only he could, by kissing him.


	3. DawnDaniel2

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Warning: Het

Fall:

Daniel finds himself caught in her eyes, so large, the first time he sees her. It her knowledge that draws him in next and even as he feels himself fall he tries to stall with thoughts that she's only eighteen.

He resists until the argument, one he's not even sure how it got started. All he knows is that their nose to nose and there's a smile, not anger, in her eyes. He doesn't think then, just kisses, lifts her onto his desk, cradles her head and finds himself thinking that whoever decided to hire Dawn Summers was a genius.


	4. DawnJubilee

Fandom: X-men

Note: Written for the tthdrables challenge 53: green. Warning: Femslash

Almost Disaster:

The cake had been lopsided, hard as a rock, and the frosting an almost sunshine yellow. The present had been hastily and obviously distractively wrapped. Jubilee had shrugged, popped her gum, and told her, "Wolvie called, world needed saved."

Dawn couldn't fault her girlfriend for saving the world, but still. Her first birthday, that she had insisted on spending only with her girlfriend, had turned into a bit of disaster. Until Jubilee took her outside for a personal fireworks display.

"Can you make them all my favorite color?"

Jubilee smirked, kissed her jaw and changed them to green, "Better?"

"Much."


	5. DawnDaniel3

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Warning: Het

Babble:

Daniel was babbling, again.

It was almost on par with Willow-babble except that never drove Dawn crazy. The problem was Daniel-babble was damn sexy. He'd light up as he hopped from idea to idea. His eyes seemed bluer and his lips, she'd watch them move till all she could think about was shutting him up.

She resisted the urge for a whole month. When she pulled away to take in the dazed look on his face she found herself babbling that a kiss was the only way she knew to stop a babble and then he was shutting her up.


	6. XanderNorthstar2

Fandom: X-men

Warning: Slash

Patrol Talk:

Jean-Paul's mildly distracted by the barking in the distance. He tilts his head towards the noise, while looking quietly around, trying not to be distracted by his boyfriends whisper.

"All I'm saying is that just your shoelaces broke, and well to me that doesn't scream I'm going to go buy a new pair."

"Perhaps I want a new pair," he responds as he moves into his prearranged position.

Xander shrugs and moves in next to him before commenting, "Deadly demons in a rose garden, not my idea of fun. Is it just me or does the world keep getting weirder?"


	7. XanderZelenka

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis 

Spoilers: S1 through "Thirty Eight Minutes".

Note: Written for tthdrabbles prompt 58: first impressions. I'm assuming this is sometime after the show "Thirty Eight Minutes" while no one is in danger and Zelenka is studying the jumper's systems.

Warning: Slash

Just a Suggestion:

There was swearing, at least from the tone Xander thought it was swearing. He moved around to the puddlejumper's open hatch and peeked in. A guy had a panel open and was leaning over his touch screen. He was sweating and it was making his hair go puffy. Xander grinned, he'd found his own mad scientist.

"Hi," he ventured.

The guy blinked at him, "Hello."

He held out a hand, "Xander Harris."

"Radek Zelenka." They shook hands.

"I find when it's that frustrating taking a step back is good."

"I could use a breather."

"So coffee?"

Xander got a smile.


	8. DawnRodney

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis.

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles # 59 oops and an ffa pairing.

Warning: Het

A Bit of Fun:

Dawn cleared the desk of anything important, set the copy she'd made of Rodney's report on top of it. She set her coffee near it, then toppled it over.

"Oops!" she yelled, "Rodney, you have another copy of that report you wrote?"

Rodney darted into the room, "What did you do?"

She tried to hide her grin, she loved winding him up. She let him work himself into a full on rant before she kissed him. He paused.

"There's nothing else on the desk, it's a copy I made. Happy April Fools."

Rodney huffed at her, but accepted another kiss.


	9. FaithZelenka

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #61 fun in the sun and the ffa pairing Faith/Zelenka.

Warning: Het

Beach Fun:

Faith eyed the one person not joining in the impromptu day on the mainland beach. She sprinted over, and found herself ignored. She plucked the laptop from Radek's hands.

"Here I am in next to nothing and your work is more important?"

"I'm busy," Radek informed her making a grab for his computer.

"Even McKay's having fun."

"I'm in the middle of a very important…" he broke into a strangled noise as she pressed save, snapped his computer shut, then ditched it next to him. She grabbed his legs and started pulling his boots and socks off. Radek protested and tried to squirm away, Faith smirked. She set his glass in one of the boots, hefted him over her shoulder and walked into the ocean. Once waist deep she tossed him in. He came up sputtering then cursing.

She grinned "Now have fun."

He glared and splashed water at her. She splashed back. He splashed again and it became a water fight. Soon other joined them. She gave Ronon a playful punch when he dragged her under. Once on the surface she was hit with a spray of water. She caught Radek's laughing eyes and made a dive for him.


	10. ConnerDean

Fandom: Supernatural 

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #63 death and the ffa pairing Conner/Dean.

Warning: Slash

Strange Attraction:

Dean smelled like death. Sam too, but not as strongly. It clung to him, barely noticeable if you hadn't grown up around it your whole life, or rather if you remembered a life where you'd grown up around it and another where you hadn't. Vampire senses also helped. They didn't smell dead, but like death and the first time Conner had met them, trying that normal life both his fathers wanted for him, he'd known they were hunters.

The faux normality ended and he hoped that his destiny was actually a good one, that he wouldn't end his life as the father who killed his demonic daughter to save the world. He hoped they'd never find out what he was. He wasn't prepared to have Dean turn on him, not when he smelled of familiar things like death. The smell, a reminder of the life Conner had taken away from him, memories taken and once returned an empty place in his heart that needed to be filled. Conner knows that he'll never admit to Dean that the reason he can't keep his hands off the other hunter after a kill is then, just then, the smell is that much stronger.


	11. XanderNorthstar3

Fandom: X-men 

Warning: Slash, mentions het.

Note: This was written for the tthdrabbles challenge 057: Remembrance.

One of Those Days:

Jean-Paul was concerned. Xander had been acting odd when he'd seen him earlier. His ready smile and jokes had been replaced with a distant sort of melancholy. He gave Xander space for a short period of time, but Jean-Paul found that it only made him dwell. He knew he'd done nothing wrong, so something was obviously wrong with his boyfriend.

He found Xander collapsed on the couch listlessly watching a movie. He'd had enough, with crossed arms and a sneer he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Xander glanced at him, then back to the screen, "Remembering Anya. Today would've been our anniversary."

Jean-Paul's annoyance deflated. He had those days too. He sat and Xander snuggled in close. He looked at the cartoon creatures on the screen, "What is this?"

"Over the Hedge, she loved it because of all the rabbit torture."

Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow. Xander gave him the first smile he'd seen all day, "She had rabbit fear. She thought they were evil."

Jean-Paul nodded, that made sense, in a way. Then he kissed Xander and settled back, they'd get through this day together, "Makes sense. They're too cute, obviously they're plotting evil."

Xander smiled and agreed.


	12. FaithDustin

Fandom: Power Rangers Ninja Storm 

Warning: Het

Figuring It Out:

Maybe it was the curls, or it might be his eyes. No, it was the bike. Faith was a sucker for a guy with a bike. No, if it was the bike she'd have Hunter up here. Whatever it was she knew she shouldn't be this attracted.

"Huh, what?"

She pushed herself into Dustin's personal space, backing him against the wall. She tilted her head close to his, "I'm seducing you, get with the program."

"Dude," he whimpered in disbelief.

He was too cute for his own good. Faith smirked, she figured it out. She pulled him into a kiss.


	13. FaithShane

Author's Note: Written a long time ago for the L-word100 on lj. The challenge was to use the word Faith. 

Warning: Fem-slash. Faith/Shane and Willow/Kennedy

At a Club:

Shane had seen her walk in, with a beautiful redhead and her girlfriend. She'd immediately lost herself among the crowd on the dance floor.

She was stunning as she danced with abandon, lithe, powerful, dark and mysterious. Shane couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she pulled others into her circle, never focused on one person, her dark eyes watching and seeing all.

Shane moved closer, stalked around behind. The woman spun around to face her and Shane smirked at the challenge in her eyes. With a returned smirk she was pulled into an embrace.

"Shane," she introduced.

"Faith."


	14. OzDraco

Fandom: Harry Potter 

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge number 064: Rush hour.

Warning: Slash

Red Lights Are Fun:

Oz put his van in park and glanced over at Draco, blonde hair mussed, eyes darkened and staring out at the sea of traffic in front of him. His lips were pursed into a hybrid of a sneer and a frown.

"You smell tense,: Oz stated.

Draco's stormy eyes swung over to meet his, "We should've taken my broom."

Oz quirked his eyebrow and glanced back at the boxes full of books they were transporting for Giles.

"There are spells," Draco stated at his obvious question.

"For Giles' priceless books?"

Draco glanced back, then out at the surrounding cars, "Being cursed or sitting through this? I'll take the curse."

Finally the traffic moved forward a few feet, Oz moved them with it. They hadn't even moved the full length of the van forward. Draco glared, as if that alone would have the traffic moving. When nothing happened Draco reached for his wand. Oz's hand closed around Draco's wrist as the other gently pulled the magical item from him.

"No spells," Oz told him in a soothing voice.

"Are you even looking out the window?"

"Think of it as an extended red light."

Draco smirked into the kiss Oz gave him.


	15. DawnSky

Fandom: Power Rangers SPD

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles on lj challenge # 65: mischief managed.

Warning: Het

Prank:

Dawn smirked as Bridge unlocked the room.

Bridge started, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

Dawn ignored the babble content to let Syd distract Bridge. She and Z got to work, Jack would only stall Sky for so long. They trashed Sky's side of the room, some clothes even landing on Bridge's side. As they stepped back to admire their handywork Z smirked, "Uh-huh, you like him."

"Hey, until you find a way to send me home I have to have some fun, and besides Sky's seriously sexy when he losses it."

The four of them hid.


	16. SpikeBooth

Fandom: Bones

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge number 070: Double Trouble.

Warning: Slash

The Kissing Test:

From the moment Angel lays eyes on the other man he feels stupid, can't move. For a moment he wonders is Angelus has been pulled from him and made real. It's a long enough pause that Spike gets bored. He pokes Angel. Angel's eyes snap around to Spike, then back to the man staring at him.

Spike rolls his eyes, steps forward and with a smirk kisses the man.

"Nope, not evil," Spike decides.

Grabbing Spike by the back of his collar and pulling him away Angel tries to repair the damage, "I'm sorry, that's Spike. I'm Angel…"

"Seeley Booth."


	17. ConnerZack

Fandom: Bones

Note: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #152: Crossover on lj.

Warning: Slash

Finally Quiet:

Zack's not really sure how they got to this point. He'd thought he was spending a day off with a friend, not this. How did they get to this? As Conner leans in, eyes far more intense then Zack ever remembers them being, he reevaluates their conversation. In the middle of this dissection of their words he realizes that oh, they were flirting. It's right about then that Conner's lips take his and then there are no overflowing thoughts causing him to question everything. He finds himself kissing back because for the first time in his life his mind stills.


	18. Oz in SPN

Fandom: Supernatural

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge # 71 a truth and a lie on lj.

Too Small:

"Did the demon just run away?" Dean asked as he rounded on Oz.

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sam frowned as he watched the thing run, "Why would it do that?"

"I wasn't worth killing." Oz tried.

Dean crossed his arms and scowled. Sam frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm too small, wouldn't make a decent meal."

"I don't believe that," Dean told him.

Oz shrugged, "We agreed no questions."

"Doesn't count if you're some demon yourself!"

"I'm not, you going after it or am I?"

"We are. You stay here."

Oz wasn't there when they got back.


	19. Ianto from TW

Fandom: Torchwood Note: This was written in response to challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community on lj.

Warning: I hint at a major char's death.

Bad Timing:

Ianto gasped as the spinning finally stopped. He found himself on his back staring up at two concerned faces.

"Hi," said the blonde brightly before she told him, "You know you've gotten older."

"Older?" he finally managed.

"Yeah, you were still running around in diapers the last time I saw you, now you're all almost my age, which is like not of the good. Are you sure this is him Will?"

"I told you, times moves differently where Dawn stashed him," Will shrugged.

The blonde glittered a smile at him again, "Well I'm your Aunt Buffy and this is your Aunt Willow and your Uncle Xander is, hey where is Xander?"

"I don't have any Aunt's or Uncles," Ianto pointed out.

"Well you were a toddler the last time we saw you," Willow pointed out.

"We lost Dawn and we thought we'd lost you, but it turned out she'd just hidden you away and well Willow found a spell and now here you are all found."

Ianto rested his head back against the floor, "Can you send me back?"

"What?"

"We were in the middle of adverting an apocalypse when…," Ianto started to explain.

"Will, you promised no bad timing!" 


	20. Xander in DW

Fandom: Doctor Who

Note: This was written for challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community on lj.

More For Us:

"It's lost," Martha reiterated.

"It's not lost," Xander sighed exasperated, "it's just misplaced. S'not my fault he's got pockets that are bigger on the inside."

"That didn't mean you had to start hiding things in there."

"Well what else would they be for? I asked first, didn't I ask first?"

The Doctor just laughed, "Yes, you did."

"See, I asked," Xander grinned at Martha as he added a bit of string to the pile of things he'd already pulled from the coat pocket.

"It's string," Martha pointed out.

"Hey," The Doctor protested, "you never know when you might need string."

Xander pulled out a collection of poetry, then a stethoscope which he wrapped around his neck. With a shake of her head Martha declared them both pack rats and wandered down the hall. Xander shrugged and continued.

"Lint important?"

"Nah, not really."

The lint was added to the throw away pile. Xander reached into the pocket again and again until finally he gave a cry of triumph and pulled out his twinkie.

"I think we got on her nerves," Xander said as he opened the treat.

"I thought that was the point."

"Yep, more for me and you," Xander grinned. 


	21. XanderDean

Fandom: Supernatural

Note: This was written in response to challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community for lj.

Warning: Slash

Too Easy:

As Dean dived back into his Impala Xander couldn't help but notice the hidden grin on Sam's face.

"Where is it?" Dean growled.

"No idea," Xander offered as he noticed a definite cassette shaped bulge in Sam's back pocket.

Dean searched under the seats, hands poking and prodding each available hiding space. Finally he turned and looked at them. Xander shifted nervously from foot to foot. Dean sidled up to him, wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Xander whimpered.

"Now where is my tape?" Dean demanded as he pulled away.

"Ask Sam."

"Good answer."

"Xander!" 


	22. Xander in SG1

Fandom: SG-1

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge #038 Fishing on lj.

Help That Wasn't Needed:

Xander stared at the fish. He'd faced demons, but this with its scales and beady eyes was just wrong.

"I don't really have to eat it do I?" he asked, then frowned when he realized Jack was swearing.

He looked to Daniel for help, "There weren't actually suppose to be any fish in Jack's pond."

"Aliens," Jack finally decided, "I bet it was Loki. He's messing with me."

"Maybe demons," Daniel teased.

"Or maybe an over eager friend who knew I was nervous and has access to the magic," Xander explained.

"Can she get rid of them?" Jack asked hopefully. 


	23. XanderAbby

Fandom: NCIS

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge #84 anniversary. I intend for this to be taken Xander/Abby, but that's up to you. I'm also imply that Ducky is Abby's Watcher.

Warning: Het

Black Roses and Daggers:

"Abby?" Xander wheezed, "Air!"

She apologized as she released him before she grinned, "I just can't help it. You got me flowers and in black. That was so cool! And then the daggers they're so…"

She trailed off as she picked them up with appreciation.

"Deadly?" Xander finished hopefully.

Abby grinned.

Xander wrapped her in another hug, this time one that wouldn't have him gasping for breath. His smiled mirrored hers as he told her, "Happy anniversary of finding out you're a Slayer."

She smiled up at him hopefully, "So, what has Ducky found for me to kill with these?"


	24. Sarah from NCIS

Fandom: NCIS

Warning: Char Death (Tony)

Saving Big Brother:

Sarah ran, scared she'd get there too late. She rounded the corner.

"There!" she heard Dawn yell. How had Dawn figured out he'd go after Tim first? Shouldn't he have gone after Ti-no Gibbs first?

Her feet pounded on the pavement. Her brother was standing too close to the vampire for comfort. She pushed him out of the way, shoved her stake home into Tommy-no Tony's heart. She watched as he exploded into dust.

"What was that?" Tim demanded.

"Trick of the light." she tried. Dawn snorted as she caught up with them.

Tim frowned, "What are you?"

"A slayer."


	25. DawnJubilee2

Fandom: X-men

Note: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge #83 virtue and vice.

Warning: Femslash

The Coat:

Jubilee wasn't vain, but she had to admit that her girlfriend was right. The yellow half trench looked better than her raincoat. She sighed as she pulled the coat around herself, "You never know when it might rain."

Dawn wrapped her in a soothing embrace, "Some people walk in the rain…"

"…others just get wet," Jubilee finished before kissing her, "Thank you."

"You don't have to wear it. I know your coat means a lot to you."

Jubilee glanced at the mirror, "That's sweet, but you're right. Besides I make this look good."

Dawn laughed, "No, not vain at all."


	26. DawnDaniel4

Fandom: SG-1

Note: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #85 making do.

Warning: Het

Birthday Blues:

"This isn't what I had in mind," Dawn sighed as she snuggled closer to Daniel in a attempt to warm up.

"Me either," Daniel agreed.

Dawn laughed, "It's so us though."

Daniel gave her a small smile, "I wanted your birthday to be special."

"Well, both of us managed to get kidnapped, escape and now we're snuggling as we wait for an opportunity to get to the gate?"

"Not what I had planned for you."

Dawn kissed him, "At least I'm with you."

Daniel pulled her close, returned the kiss, "I'll make it up to you when we get back."


	27. Oz in TW

Fandom: Torchwood

Standstill:

Oz tilted his head to the side and stared at the gun Owen had trained on him before he pointed out, "I saved your life."

"I could've handled the Weevil."

"I'm naked."

"So."

Oz frowned, "I'd liked to leave now."

"Sorry, can't let shape shifting aliens just walk around naked, can I?" Owen told him, voice indicating that he wasn't sorry in the least.

"Aliens exist?"

"What?"

"That's kinda cool."

"Look, acting ignorant isn't going to help. You're an alien. I'm an alien catcher, so you're coming with me."

"But I'm not an alien."

"Yes, you are!"

Oz blinked, "I'm a werewolf."

Owen scowled and reasoned, "That means you're an alien."

"No, that means I'm a werewolf," Oz frowned.

"Really, and just where do you think werewolves came from?"

"Where do you think they came from?" Oz asked in a prying voice as he eyed the gun Owen had trained at him.

"Alright, that's enough. Now you're going to be a good little…"

"Your bullets aren't silver," Oz pointed out.

"They'll still hurt like hell," Owen reassured.

Oz sighed, apologized and then quickly ran through the easiest teleporting spell he knew. One word and he was gone. Owen swore.


	28. TW with Oz

Fandom: Torchwood

Note: A sequel for "Standstill" written for azure_chaos because he asked.

Not by the Front Door:

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Oz landed naked in his kitchen, "I thought we'd agreed you were going to use the front door?"

"Got waylaid," Oz explained.

"What was it?" Ianto inquired before he went to retrieve clothes for Oz.

"Mor demon," Oz explained after Ianto had returned and he'd begun to dress, "Then the guy I saved had a gun, thought I was an alien."

Ianto reminded himself to breath, then trusted Oz, "We call them Weevils. What kind of jacket was he wearing?"

"Leather."

"Owen."

"He was rude," Oz added conversationally as he regarded Ianto carefully.

"That's Owen."

"You're with Torchwood, still?"

Ianto nodded.

Oz's eyebrows arched in question.

"Three isn't One," Ianto managed after a moment.

"Could've fooled me."

"I'll take care of Owen," Ianto reassured, "No need to send in any of the girls."

Oz nodded, then tempted, "You could come with, always need watchers."

Ianto shook his head, "I couldn't do that again."

"Might not be the same."

"You still occasionally work with The Initiative?" Ianto tried.

Oz smiled, "Kay, won't throw stones."

"Thanks."

"Aliens?"

Ianto shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Weird. Got the text Giles needed?"

Ianto nodded, handed it over and watched as Oz teleported away.


	29. SpikeJohn Hart

Fandom: Torchwood

Warning: Slash

Note: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #210 Face.

My Face:

"Hey!" Spike hollered. Finally catching the other man's attention he stalked forward as he accused, "You stole my face!"

"Captain John Hart," the man introduced.

"Spike," he responded, tilting his head, "Hey, what kind of demon are you? You smell human, but not…"

"Demon? I'm not a demon," John responded as he lazily looked Spike up and down, noticing similarities and subtle differences. Then he grinned, "Look, I'm here to drop in on a friend."

John's grin suggested he wasn't just dropping in for a visit, but trouble. Spike smirked, he liked trouble.

"What are you?" John asked, closing the distance between them, "Can't be a past version of me, only come here to be a thorn in Harkness' side."

Spike wet his lips, the frowned, "Please don't tell me I follow in Angel's footsteps further. I don't want to have spawn running around."

"Can you have kids?"

"I'm a vampire!"

"Vampire?"

"See no pulse," Spike proved as he guided John's hand to his wrist.

John eyes lit up, "Never done that before."

He pulled Spike into a kiss. Spike growled and pulled him closer. If John kept kissing him like that then he could keep sharing his face.


	30. Anya in Glee

Pairing: Terri/Will  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Anya grants Terri a wish.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to with BtVS or Glee. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #114: dancing.

Competition:

What Anya did was a work of art, disturbing yet beautiful. Determining a curse was a delicate matter and slowly extracting the inspiration for that curse usually left her exhilarated. She was tired of dancing around the issue with Terri.

"It's just," Terri sobbed, "he doesn't pay attention to me like he used to. It's all about those kids. I tried to give him a kid and it wasn't enough and…"

Anya slammed her hands against the table, "Enough. I'm a vengeance demon. I feel your pain. I'm giving you one wish to get back at your at your husband."

Terri's sobs stopped abruptly, "Really?"

"Really."

Terri grinned, "Well then I want…"

"Wish," Anya corrected.

Terri nodded and frowned as she sat back in her seat, thinking. Smiling she sat up, "I wish that any competition Will's glee kids meet won't play nice. Anyone that is an actual threat to them will become completely underhanded and ruthless."

Anya dropped her chin in her hands, "That's what you want?"

"Yes. Once they start losing he'll come home."

Anya decided she was done with the future for awhile. She wasn't even going to have fun with this wish. Annoyed, she growled, "Done."


End file.
